Champions Reborn
by 1Teffla1Shenliu1Tophis
Summary: This is the next generation of world famous fighters. This story is of the kids of my characters from Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story. Anyways it is at the school Emily Nova used to go to. And now if you want an OC in it I am accepting and if I sent you a PM then please send in the children you want to have.
1. Back Up Again

Champions Reborn Chapter 1

**Me: I have a new story!**

**All of my OC's: Another one**

**Me: Yep**

**Taylor: Awesome I can't wait**

**Me: Yeah me to**

**Alle: Am I gonna look good even though I am older**

**Me: Yes**

**Alle: Yes!**

**Me: Anyways this story is about the characters from my story Fossil Fighters Champions: Taylor's Story and they get married and have kids. Yes so anyways if you have an OC in this story then please send in the kids you want. Well here is the couples we have **_TaylorxAlle Luna (Luna23111) xCole Acilla (Blossomlight907) x Kino (also Blossomlight907) Ruby (ILovedogs12) x Justin Naila (Reshiramluverfusion) x Ace _

**Me: So please send in the kids you want. Thanks now on to the story!**

* * *

**Taylor's P.O.V.**

"I'm hungry," someone yelled in my sleep. I was having a good dream and soon all the air was knocked out of me.

"What the heck," I said as soon as I got my air back.

"We're hungry," two kids said. Those two kids were my twins Alex and Aleta. They are four years old and look alike except that they are boy and girl. They have light brown hair, have emerald green eyes, and usually stay together.

"Go tell Sabrina," I said.

"Ok," they said getting of my bed. Sabrina was my oldest. She was 16 years old. Right now her best friend Moonlight, who is Acilla's oldest daughter, was having a sleep over. Well anyways Sabrina looked like me. She had blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and only wears skinny jeans. She doesn't do any dresses and stuff. Then I heard yelling.

"You do not wake me up again!" I heard as an enraged Sabrina chased her little sibling out of her room. This was a normal day.

"You can't catch us," Alex and Aleta said.

"I could," Sabrina said as she chased them into my son Jay's room. Jay looked like me but he had jet black hair, blue eyes, and he would not wear shorts of any kind.

"Hey get out of my room," Jay said.

"You have to catch us," the twins said.

"You think I'm gonna do that," my 12 year old son said.

"Uhhhhh, yeah," the twins said.

"I'm not now leave me alone," Jay said. Then Alle woke up.

"Go make them breakfast," she said.

"Fine," I said as I groggily walked to the kitchen. I got out cereal.

"Really dad, I can't eat this food, I want real food," Alex said.

"Yeah," Aleta said.

"Fine," I said. I got out pancake mix.

"Yay," Alex and Aleta said. Then Moonlight and Sabrina came out. Jay did too.

"Pancakes," Jay said.

"Yay," Moonlight said.

"I'm hungry," Sabrina said.

"Nice to meet you hungry," I said.

"No dad I'm serious," Sabrina said.

"Oh, I thought you were hungry," I said.

"Never mind," she said. I laughed and made pancakes. Then someone knocked on the door. It was Kino and Acilla with their other 2 children. It was Amber and Ethan. They came inside.

"Pancakes!" Kino said. Kino changed too. He worked out and he wasn't that fat anymore. He still had a huge appetite. Anyways Kino helped himself and Acilla face palmed.

"Kino, we already ate," Acilla said.

"Oops," he said with his mouth full. Like I said he still never lost his appetite.

"It's okay Mrs. Storm," Alex said.

"Are you sure," Acilla said looking at me.

"Yeah, I always cook for Kino for like 24 years," I said. It was true, I was 37 years old. Sabrina made fun of me because I was old. I didn't think I was that old. Well both families had a pancake breakfast. It was fun. Then Acilla and Kino left.

"You guys, remember you start school tomorrow," I said.

"Oh yeah," Sabrina said.

"No. Mr. Teale!" Jay said.

"Don't worry," I said.

"I can't wait to be a 7th year," Sabrina said.

"I can't wait to be a 3rd year student," Jay said. The school changed since it opened. The youngest you have to be is 10 to go the school. So Alex and Aleta stay home with us. Sometimes my friends come with their children. Well anyways I have to go now for a fossil battle demo. So goodbye.

* * *

**Me: That is chapter one. Remember to send I your kids. So far when I started typing this Blossomlight907 sent in hers. **

**Taylor: Hurry up, 1T1S1T cant update without your OC's! That also includes the Kingdom of Caliosteo.**

**Me: Well that's all of Chapter One folks so goodbye an REVIEW. Also no bad comments like the one I got from some guest saying f**** you because I ended my first story. Also I have good news.**

**If you don't have an OC in this story then you could send in some and they could be friends with any of the kids that I have or anyone else has **

**I think I am getting good at stories and also sorry WinterGirl I haven't put any of your OC's in. I am outing them in Emily Nova. So sorry if you feel left out ****Now please favorite this story or bad things will happen ;) **


	2. Going to School

Champions Reborn Chapter 2

**Me: Hooray I got Chapter 2!**

**Taylor: Hooray**

**Me: And I got more OC's so thanks ILovedogs12 and Reshiramluverfusion for sending in their OC's.**

**Taylor: Thanks**

**Me: So now onward to the story**

* * *

"Bye dad," Sabrina said.

"Bye," I said. She said it like she was planning something.

"Well don't do anything bad," I said.

"I won't," she said smiling.

"Alright," I said putting my coat on. I seriously didn't trust her right now. Then I walked to my battle demo that I had to give.

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

"Hey Jay let's stay up all night," I said.

"Yeah but mom's here right now," he said.

"I totally forgot," I said.

"What are you talking about?" my mom said coming down the stairs.

"Nothing," I said.

"Okay," my mom said weirdly. Then I watched T.V. with Jay.

**8 hours later**

"Good night Alex, good night Aleta," my mom said. Then she walked down the stairs yawning.

"Man, I am beat," my mom said. Well it was true. She had to handle Alex and Aleta all day. That's hard work.

"Go to sleep mom," I said.

"Alright just remember to go to bed at 10:00," my mom said.

"Okay," Jay and I said mischievously.

"Yes," I said.

"Yay," Jay said. Then I got out my IPhone 5. Jay got his out. We were on the internet for a long time. I had no idea how fast time was going. Then someone opened the door.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AWAKE," my dad yelled.

"Sorry," I said. My dad was enraged for some reason; I just had no idea why.

"I TOLD YOU 10:00," He said.

"Sorry," I said.

"YOU THINK 10:00 IS TOO EARLY WELL THEN MAYBE YOU SHOULD GO TO BED AT THE SAME TIME ALEX AND ALETA DO," he said.

"Sorry," I said.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM, YOU HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW," He said.

"Okay," Jay and I said climbing up the stairs. The clock read 11:59. It was almost midnight. So when I got to my room I fell asleep. I was tired.

**In the morning…**

"Good morning," my dad said as I trudged to the kitchen.

"Good morning," I mumbled.

"Well why do you look like a zombie on your first day of school?" my dad said.

"I'm tired," I said.

"Says the girl who stayed up to midnight," dad said.

"Ha-ha," I said sarcastically. Then Jay came trudging down the stairs.

"Good morning," my dad said.

"Mrph," Jay mumbled.

"Well sorry," my dad said. Then mom came trudging down the stairs with Alex and Aleta tumbling down.

"Good morning Alle, good morning twins," my dad said.

"Just gimme my coffee," mom said.

"Yummy French toast," my little siblings said. They ate hungrily.

"Well you 2 get dressed for the day," I said.

"Okay," I said. I went upstairs and dressed. I wore my usual outfit. I had a blue shirt that brought out my blue eyes. My blonde hair was down to my waist. I also put on my black skinny jeans and then I got my blue vans on. I think I looked good because I was gonna see my boyfriend Chris today!

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I got my usual on. I got my shirt that was orange and had a picture of a T-Rex on it. I also got on my usual black Levis on. I also got my black vans on. I think I looked good for my 3rd year at Caliosteo School.

"Come on your guys let's go," my mom yelled.

"Ok," I called.

"Ok," Sabrina said. I walked down the stairs.

"Okay your clothes match," my mom said.

"Thanks," I said. Then Sabrina walked down the stairs putting her makeup on.

"Let's go," I said.

"Okay," Sabrina said. We walked out the door and went down a small path. Then the school loomed into view. A lot of kids were walking in.

"Chris," Sabrina yelled.

"Sabrina," Chris said. Chris had black hair and violet eyes. He was also ripped. I mean like a lot like my dad. He wore his usual tight shirt and tight jeans. They kissed for a long time. Then I saw my friend Sapphire.

"Hey Sapphire," I said.

"Hey," she said.

"How's summer," I said.

"Okay except the usual, we didn't do much," she said.

"Sapphire we have to sign in," her older siblings said. Her older sibling was Emerald who was 13 and Marcus who was 15.

"Ok," she said and walked to them. I went to sign in once Sabrina and Chris stopped kissing.

"Name," the lady said.

"Jay Medina," I said.

"Age," she asked.

"12," I said.

"Okay so you are a 3rd year," she said.

"Yep," I said. Then she gave me a paper. It was my schedule for the year. I had all new teachers that I never had before. It was Cleaning Class by Mrs. Ken, Gym by Mr. Sorenson, History by Mrs. Tucker, and Classification by Mrs. Lowe, and Math by Mr. Boring. His name fit the class. Then I went to go see my best friend.

"Hey Sapphire, what's your schedule," I said.

"Same as yours," she said looking at mine. Then someone ran into us. It was a girl.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," I said. Then she ran down the hall. I wondered why she wore so much black. Then the bell rang. I was going to my first period.

**Sabrina's P.O.V.**

"Moonlight, what's your schedule," I asked.

"Well the same as yours," she said.

"Awesome, Chris has the same as me," I said.

"Cool," she said. Then we walked to Mr. Sorenson's class. Chris came up to us.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said. Then we walked through the door.

"Sit down class," he said. We sat down.

"I will arrange you on numbers on the floor so I could take roll," Mr. Sorenson said. He started calling names. Our class was big. It was all of the 6th years 8th years. So he called names.

"Marcus Cress," he called.

"Here," the kid said.

"Welcome back," he said. Then more names were called.

"Touyo Mandoria," he said.

"Here," a guy said. His black sunglasses flashed in the light.

"Welcome back," Mr. S said. Then he called even more names. Then he called Chris.

"Chris Zen," he called.

"Here," my BF said.

"Welcome back," Mr. S said. Then some more names were called.

"Moonlight Storm," he called.

"Here," best friend said. Then he called my name so I would sit next to my friend.

"Sabrina Medina," he called.

"Here," I said and sat down. Then he called everyone else.

"Moonlight this is gonna be awesome!" I said.

"Yeah," she said.

"Hey Chris," I called to him.

"Hi," he said. Then Mr. Sorenson taught us what we were doing today…

**Jay's P.O.V.**

"Welcome class I am Mrs. Ken and I will be teaching you about cleaning," she said.

"We already learned that," we said.

"Sorry," she said.

"It's okay," the class said.

"Well you are third years so now I will take you to dig sites at Ilium Village," she said.

"Hooray," we cheered. Then she went on to teach us something. I looked at the class. Sapphire was there, other morons were too, and that one girl that ran into us. Well I guess it was a good class.

"And Jay will you please take this to Mr. Sorenson," Mrs. Ken said.

"Alright," I said. Then I walked to the gym.

**Back to Sabrina…**

"Alright I will put who you will battle with," Mr. Sorenson said. Then he called everyone.

"Chris you are against Marcus," he said.

"Moonlight you are against Touyo," he said.

"Sabrina you are against Jim," he said. Well I couldn't battle my best friend but now I have to battle the most stuck-up person in the world.

"You are gonna lose to me because you are girl," he said.

"B**** please," I said.

"Well lets battle," he said.

"Go Kaish, go Sail, go Galgy," I said. Kaish was my Kaishin that I got when I was little. Sail was my dad's Nycto Ace, and Galgy was my Galgaron. I got Galgy my second year of school at Rainbow Canyon where I almost fell of the side but I was saved by an Ankylo. We became friends and I evolved him.

"Ha, go Spinax, go Anan, go Smilo," he said. Man this kid was annoying thinking he had advantages.

"Prepare to lose to the best fossil fighter in the world," he said.

"Let's go," I said.

"I got first attack," I said.

"Whatevuh," he said.

"Well Kaish use Kaishin thump," I said. It aimed for Smilo. It coiled around that poor kitty and tightened. Then it beat Smilo in one hit.

"How did you do that?" he asked.

"Well my dad is the world's best fossil fighter," I said.

"WTF," He said. Then Jay walked in. He had a note of something.

"Wait a minute," Mr. Sorenson said. Jay watched me battle.

"Alright Spinax, use Spinax Fang," he said and using it on Sail. Sail wasn't in range and it missed. I laughed.

"What's so funny," he said.

"Nothing," I said. Then I got ready to attack.

"Alright Sail, use Nycto Hurricane," I yelled. Sail whipped up a huge storm that swallowed all of Jim's vivosaurs.

"Nooo," he yelled. I saw Jay laughing at Jim's face. Then after Sail finished two dino medals were on the ground. He started crying.

"Well who is the best fossil fighter," I said.

"Good job," Jay said walking up to me.

"Thanks," I said. Then I remembered summer. He did a prank on me so I was going to get him back for sure. I did something he hated!

"Awwww, look at my cute little brother," I said. All the girls turned around to see. They ran to him and started pinching his cheeks.

"You are so cute," one of the girls said. Jay made the cut throat sign at me. I laughed because when the girls were done his cheeks were bright red. It wasn't from blushing, but from the pinching. Then he ran out the door.

**Jay's P.O.V.**

I ran out of the door like heck. Sabrina got me back for the prank. She knows how to make things 2 times worse. Then I ran to Mrs. Ken's class.

"What happened," Mrs. Ken asked.

"Girls," I said before fainting. Then I woke up in the nurse's office.

"Are you okay," she asked.

"Fine," I said before leaving. Then the bell rang. I went to Mr. Sorenson's class. He called roll and we did battles. My T-Rex Lord (Rex) and my Heracles (Bore, which was originally named Tri-Joke but since it evolved I changed the name, plus it was my fathers) kicked butt. Then the bell rang and I went to get lunch. My braces were hurting. Yes I had braces, I just got them. Then my friend came.

"Hey Sapphire," I said.

"Hey," she said sitting next to me. Then some older girls who were cheerleaders for our school came. They were 8th years and were really stupid.

"Hey did you get braces," they asked.

"No, I ate a transformer and I forgot to floss," I said.

"Oh, did it taste good," they said. I face palmed.

"Oh yeah, it had plenty of vitamins," I said sarcastically.

"Oh, that's good, so it's super healthy," they said. I groaned. Sapphire laughed. Then they went to their boyfriends and sat down.

"They are so stupid," Sapphire said.

"I know," I said. Then a girl was walking by.

"Wuz up Marie," everyone said. She was an 8th year and super popular. I was Marie Winchester. She was a cheerleader for the football team but was not stupid and didn't have a jock as a boyfriend. She had a regular guy. Anyways she was super popular.

"Hi," I said. Well if I say hi to any girl they say hi back to me.

"Hey, I love your braces," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"Well see you," she said. I saw Sapphire. She looked a little jealous for some reason. Then the bell rang.

"Let's go to Mrs. Tucker," I said.

"Yep," Sapphire said. Then we walked to the classroom. Inside was a totally Indian themed room. It said the Digadig Tribe on one sign. Then we saw our teacher. She had huge pigtails that were pink and yellow. She also said digadig at the end of every sentence.

"Hello class, digadig," she said. Then a really tall man walked in. He looked about in his early 40's. He had an archaeologist's hat on. He also wore all green.

"Todd what are you doing here," Mrs. Tucker said.

"Nothing," he said. Then they hugged each other. Then they were about to kiss I spoke up.

"Isn't there supposed to be an age limit for this," I said. The whole class laughed. Mrs. Tucker's face turned red.

"Never mind," she said. Then she let us talk for the rest of the period.

"Hey Sapphire," I said.

"Hey," she said.

"So I am really bored, what do you want to do," I asked.

"How about after school we go to the movies," she said.

"Ok," I said.

_You like her_ Rex said.

_Shut up_ I told him. Then I continued talking. Then the bell rang. The rest of my day went really quick. Mrs. Lowe was teaching us about a Tarbo. Then Mr. Boring taught us the most boring thing in the world. It was math. *wa wa wa*. Then the bell rang. I ran out of the door with Sapphire next to me.

"FREEDOM," I yelled. I then got on my phone and called my mom.

"Hi mom," I said.

"Hey," she said.

"Can I go to the movies with Sapphire," I said.

"Oh, what are you going to watch?" she asked all lovingly.

"Vivo Champions," I said.

"Oh, not a romantic movie," she said.

"Mom, I'm only 12!" I said.

"Whatever," my mom said.

"Yeah you can go just come back home and don't make out in public," my mom said.

"Mom, I don't like her!" I said.

"Fine, then have fun," she said and hung up.

"Can you go," Sapphire said. Then I saw Sabrina and Chris. She was also going with Moonlight. They were seeing Twilight. Then I saw Moonlight's siblings going in too.

"What so good about Twilight," I said.

"Well I don't know," Sapphire said as we walked into the theatre. After the movie was over I went home.

"By Sapphire," I said.

"Bye," she said. We hugged but it was a best friend hug. I saw Marcus, Sapphire's older brother.

"Awwww," he said.

"Shut up Marcus," Sapphire grumbled. I walked away a little embarrassed. Then I got home. Sabrina was already there.

"Well how was it," my mom asked.

"Mom," I whined.

"JK," she said. Then Alex and Aleta came running up to us. They hugged Sabrina and I.

"We missed you," they said.

"Awww," Sabrina said. I laughed.

* * *

**Me: OMG THAT WAS OVER 2000 WORDS!**

**Sabrina: And look at Magmared's stories. They are over 5000 words.**

**Me: Thanks for killing the moment**

**Sabrina: Your welcome**

**Me: Anyways send in OC's by either reviewing or PMing me. Well anyways peace out!**


	3. Jay's Smooth Move

Champions Reborn Chapter 3

**Me: Hey you guys!**

**Sabrina: So are you **_**updating**_**?**

**Me: Yes I am**

**Jay: So let's go on!**

**Me: After the reviews. I am crazy so I am putting them at the top.**

**Wintergirl: Thanks for the OC!**

**Frostfire05: Kino has an appetite!**

**Reshiramluverfusion: I AM SUGAR HIGH!**

**ILovedogs12: So hi. Thanks for adding my OC's**

**Trin: BEST STORY EVAH!**

**Me: So that is the reviews in a nutshell. So I will go to Chapter 3 now. I have new OC's for this story! So yeah, please read this well!**

…_**Sabrina…**_

Jay was a big dork. His face got so red in front of Sapphire. I knew they loved each other so much. I couldn't wait to see my brother have a girlfriend. Then I heard my phone ring. It was Moonlight.

"Hello," I said.

"Hey, guess what! There is a new kid at school. I hear he is super-hot!" she said.

"Cool what's his name," I asked.

"Alan," she said.

"That's cool, well I can't wait for tomorrow," I said.

"Okay bye," Moonlight said. Today was crazy! I ate my dad's dinner. Well maybe ate was an understatement. I think I devoured it. It was pizza. And pizza was my favorite food. I _loved_ pizza. Actually I love chili-cheese fries more. But you know, I still freakin' love pizza. After that I went to bed. I slumped on it and fell asleep dreaming about random shit. I was having a good dream until my alarm clock rang.

"Shut up," I told it. I didn't know what that would do. So I threw it on the floor. I hated mornings. They were never my thing. My dad, Jay, Alex, and Aleta loved it. I was just like my mom. She even had a mug that I bought her at Disneyland. It had a picture of Tinker Bell. It said "mornings are not magical". I then got dressed and put my makeup on. Today I wanted to look pretty for Alan. I know I had a boyfriend. I just wanted to see what he looked like. Then I went downstairs.

"Good morning," my dad said.

"Mmmrgh," I said.

"Well somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed," my dad said as he tossed me a cinnamon roll. I ate it contently. Then I saw the time.

"Bye dad," Jay said picking up his backpack. I did the same.

"Goodbye," I said. Mom came down the stairs.

"Bye guys," she said sleepily.

"Bye," I said. I then walked next to Jay. A girl ran right past us. She had black hair and pink bangs. She wore a pink short with a skull on it. She had hipster glasses and huge pink knee high boots.

"Dude, can you please excuse me, I need to go to school bro," she said.

"So-rry," I said.

"Look dude, you can't talk to me like that," she said. Then she started laughing.

"What's so funny," Jay asked. I shrugged.

"I am so sorry, I am trying to act like my dad, but it's not working for me dudes," the girl said.

"Okay," I said. Then the girl smiled.

"Hi, I am Eclipse," she said.

"Hi," I said.

"Hey," Jay said.

"So, do you go to school here," I asked.

"Pretty much bro," she said.

"What grade are you in?" I asked.

"I am a 7th year," she said.

"WTF, you are in my grade," I said.

"Awesome," Eclipse said.

"Let's go then," I said.

…_**Jay…**_

My sister became friends with Eclipse. I knew she was a Hipster. I mean, who wears Hipster Glasses, only hipsters do.

Then I saw Sapphire.

"Hey Sapphire," I said.

"Hey," she said. Our eyes locked into each other. It was interrupted by her older brother Marcus.

"Awww, Sapphire has a crush," he said in a baby voice.

"He is not my boyfriend, and you shouldn't be talking because you would not get anyone," Sapphire said.

"That was a burn," a guy said. It was Chris, Sabrina's BF.

"I got ya back little bro," he said.

"Thanks," I said.

"You're welcome," he said. Chris always called me little bro ever since Sabrina and him got together. That was when Sabrina was 12. So for 4 years, I was called that name. I laughed at Sabrina and Chris. They were kissing. Well they weren't kissing; they were sucking each other's lips off. It was pretty funny.

…_**Sabrina…**_

I saw Moonlight walking in holding a boy's hand.

"Is that Alan," I said.

"Yep, we got together this morning," she said.

"WTF Moonlight how did he know you?" I asked.

"Well I knew him since 4th grade," I said.

"Hi," Alan said shyly.

"Hi," Chris and I said. Alan was very shy.

_**Hours later (at the end of school)**_

…_**Jay…**_

"What a day," I said.

"Yeah," Sapphire said as we walked out the door. I had a tugging feeling in my neck. It was tension. I knew I had to ask her out. All I did was stare at my best friend weirdly.

"Are you okay," Sapphire asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"Well you are sweating," she said.

"I am just hot," I said.

"The AC's on," she said.

"All right," I said. She stared at me.

"I love you Sapphire, I loved you since we first met," I said.

"You did," she said.

"Yeah, and I know we are friends but do you want to go out," I asked.

"Yes," Sapphire said. I literally did a backflip.

"Awesome," I said. Then there was awkward silence. Sapphire leaned in. I knew what was happening. So I closed my eyes and soared into the air.

_**...Sabrina…**_

"Congrats Moonlight," I said walking down the hall. I came in to the craziest sight I have ever seen. Jay was kissing Sapphire.

"_WTF!" _I yelled. Jay and Sapphire stopped and turned around. There was a whole crowd of people looking. Both of their faces turned red. They walked away slowly. Then they took off. I laughed because I knew this day was coming.

**Me: What a good chapter**

**Jay: Yes it was except for the end.**

**Sabrina: Jay, you are soooooooo cute.**

**Jay: Stop it **

**Me: So anyways please review nicely. Thanks**


	4. The Crazy Party

Champions Reborn Chapter 4

**Me: OMFG, my writers block is slowly fading away.**

**Sabrina: Wooooo**

**Me: So, it is special today, because today is NinjaTaco's Birthday **

**Jay: So say happy birthday to her.**

**Me: I know all this from DeviantArt. I am 1T1S1T. Look for me and make an account**

**Sabrina: Reviews…..**

_**Wintergirl: AWESOME. WE NEED DJ'S RIGHT NOW**_

_**GunsandGames: Smooth move Jay**_

_**Luna23111: Personality : Nailed it**_

_**Trin: Smooth Jay….**_

_**Reshiramluverfusion: SUGAR *Pours sugar in her mouth***_

_**Ilovedogs12: LOVE IT, and I overuse these :D**_

**Me: That was 6 reviews. Awesome.**

**Jay: Everyone says I made a smooth move :'(**

**Me: Well you did, now on to tha chapter**

**Sabrina: Hooray!**

…_**Sabrina…**_

"Sabrina, we have to tell you something," Dad said.

"Yes dad," I asked.

"Alex, Aleta, mom and I are going on a little trip for Fossil Fighting, and Jay and you are old enough to stay home, it is a 3 day trip so good luck," my dad said.

"Ok," I said. In my head I was having a party.

"No vandalism, no fighting in the house, no screaming, no parties, no fossil fighting in the house, and no stealing all of the food," dad said.

"Ok," I said.

"Mom is telling Jay," he said.

"Ok, can I invite Moonlight and Chris over," I asked.

"I don't mind," my dad said.

"Okay," I said. When they got in the car I walked up to Jay.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking," he asked.

"If we are having a giant party, then yes," I said.

"Let's go," Jay said dialing on his IPhone. We were calling everyone we knew.

"Hey Sapphire….Hey Kyle, I know we haven't talked since we were 5 but come over for a party….yes you can come Valerie…Yep, you may," Jay started.

"How many people was that," I asked.

"12," He said.

"I will call too," I said.

"We need a DJ," Jay said. Right when he said that we saw people come to our door. They looked like perfect DJs.

"Hello," I asked.

"We heard you had a party so we came," the guy said. He had hair sticking straight up in the air. The girl nodded.

"So can we," she asked.

"SURE," Jay said.

"Thanks," they said and immediately set up.

"We need food and décor," Jay said.

"Crap," I said.

"Look in the basement for the extra food," Jay said.

"Ok," I said getting a flashlight. It was dark. I was scared of it ever since I was 5.

"Come on Sabrina you are 16," I said to myself. I found a light switch. My dad cooked a lot and I saw many things. Bread, cake, Fruit, Meat, Vegetables, and other drinks were neatly stacked on shelves. I even saw a Wine Rack.

"We aren't 21 yet," I said. I grabbed as much food as I could. Sapphire already came with her siblings. Jay and Marcus were hanging streamers. Sapphire and Emerald were making signs.

"Thanks for helping," I said.

"You're welcome," They said. Then Chris came.

"Chris, can you use your muscles and get the huge speakers over there," Jay said. He pointed to the huge speakers.

"Ok," he said.

"Hi Chris," I said.

"Hey," he said and picked up the speakers. Neon and Flame the DJ's were already setting up.

"We need a list of songs," they said.

"Ok, Moonlight could be in charge of that when she comes," I said. Soon enough Moonlight came with her little siblings, Ethan and Amber.

"Hey Moonlight, can you choose the songs," I asked.

"Sure," she said.

"Amber and Ethan can you put up some signs to help direct people," Jay asked.

"Ok," they said and started hanging stuff up. Soon two kids came in.

"Hey," they said.

"Hi," I said.

"I am Touyu, and this is my sister Zinzoku. We go to your school. My mom made us come here so we came," they said.

"Who's your mom," I asked.

"Naila," they said.

"Ok," I said.

"Thankyou," they said. The girl was Jay's age so it was cool. It's not like they were five or eighteen. It was 5:00 and was getting kind of dark.

"Everybody should be here in 15 minutes," I said.

"Okay," Everyone said. We saw the house. It was perfect. About 15 minutes later many people came. Neon and Flame turned on Part of Me by Katy Perry. It was awesome. 100 people came to my party. Then Moonlight nodded. Neon turned on another song. It was Gangnam Style. Everybody screamed and started dancing along. It was awesome because we were dancing in sync. We were singing along to it.

"Eyyyyyy, sexy lady," we sang.

"Oppa Gangnam Style," we sang. Then Jay sang the Korean Parts all by himself.

"How did you learn that," I asked shocked.

"I don't know," he asked. Then the song ended. We continued dancing to other songs. When Neon put on One Direction, I lost my hearing. Alan, Moonlight's Boyfriend was screaming too. We danced to it anyways. Then Boyfriend came on.

"MY EARS," I yelled as JB sang like a little girl. Still people were singing. I went to eat a snack. Most of the food was gone. It was 10:00 pm. Chris walked up to me.

"This is awesome," he said.

"Thankyou," I said. I walked to the dancefloor/living room. A slow song was on. I don't know what one but I grabbed Chris. He looked confused for a moment and then came to his senses.

"Ohhhh," he said. He grabbed me and we danced. I saw out of the corner of my eye Jay and Sapphire.

_How cute_ I thought. Then everyone kissed.

"I guess we do too," I said and I kissed him. It was awesome. Then at 12:00 everybody left. I fell asleep. Jay and I woke up on the floor.

"What happened," I said.

"Party," he said. We looked at the mess.

"Crap," he said.

"I know," I said. Then I heard my dad outside unlocking the door. We saw everything again.

"WE ARE FUCKED," both of us said.

**Me: Nice cliffie**

**Sabrina: Shitballs, Shitballs, Shitballs,**

**Me: Calm Down,**

**Jay: Sooooo, let's clean up**

**Me: Anyways review and favorite and no bad comments**


End file.
